Web and desktop searches have proven popular yet difficult applications. To improve search accuracy, efforts have been invested in the improvement of page ranking in terms of relevance. Despite these efforts, however, a large gap still exists between the results returned by a search, and the results desired by a user.
Often, a user may have to try multiple search keywords related to a searching target, and/or multiple search iterations, to get a reasonably relevant result. This is especially the case when the user does not have an exact description of the search target, such as when the user wants to search multimedia content such as music and images, which are difficult, if not impossible, to adequately describe using written search terms.